It's our secret
by RavenAndTheBeast221B
Summary: The start of Amy and Ian having a secret relationship in the middle of the clue hunt. Takes place about in the middle of the clue hunt. Rated T for kissing, maybe. So, yeah. That's it, I suppose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy was darting through crowds of people as fast as she could. She was lost, and she couldn't find Dan or Nellie. She remembered the Swiss Army knife she had bought at tourist store a few days ago. Maybe that could provide some protection. It had the words "Mount Everest" on it, along with a picture of a mountain. Now, where had she put it? She racked her brain as she ran. Ok, she had bought the knife when reaching Everest, and when she was on the plane, she had transferred it from a hidden pocket on her person (to get through airline security, of course) to the front pocket of her backpack. then... what did she do next? oh, yeah, she put it in her sweatshirt pocket! She reached into her pocket, stumbling around a group of teens who were being led by

A pretty French girl started chattering in French as soon as Amy caught her eye.

"um, no, I think!" Amy yelled as she rushed past.

Amy was still rooting around in in her pocket as she ran. Finally, she felt something hard and cold. she yanked it out, and flipped open the knife section. she shoved the now open knife in her pocket again, though this time she held onto the handle so she could pull it out quickly if she needed to. Besides, she didn't want someone to see the knife and call the cops.

"Love, please come here, we only want to talk to you!" called a silky smooth British accent that sent shivers down Amy's spine. God, she hated that boy.

She was about to respond, then why do you have your hired goons with you!, but decided against it, because they could follow her voice, and that may help them catch het. she kept running.

Amy didn't want to admit it, but she was getting very tired. telling herself that she needed to stop soon, she ducked behind a very large bush covered in flowers. oh, yes, she forgot were she was. she would have enjoyed paris so much more if she hadn't had her sadistic relatives chasing her around.

All of a sudden, she felt a piece of paper being slipped into her hand. she turned around to find a pair of Amber eyes starting at her. Ian suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Amy gasped. Ian hugged her tighter. After a few seconds, Ian pulled away and leaned in so his face was close to hers, and whispered "please call, I need to talk to you." before darting away.

Amy was stunned, and stayed like that for a few seconds before getting up and running the other direction. As soon as she was a few blocks away, she pulled out the paper and gasped.

On it, there was a number. Ian's phone number.

 **Ok, I just got this idea for this story, but since I am writeing another one currently, I won't be able to update as often as I would like. My other story is called When the Kabras come, please check it out!**

 **well, bye for now, but I'll be back! Mark my words.**

 **-Zoefluff**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy stared at her phone, silently willing herself to do it. She reached for her phone, hesitated, and pulled her hand back again.

She took a deep breath and surveyed her surroundings for the umpteenth time. She was sitting in a wooden chair, right outside a French bakery. She was still in Paris, though they were planning on leaving the day after tomorrow. She had told Dan and Nellie that she needed some quiet time to enjoy what France had to offer, especially after all the craziness of the clue hunt.

Gathering up her courage, Amy picked up her phone, and dialed in Ian's number (which she had accidentally memorized by staring at the small slip of paper for so long). The phone rang twice before Ian's voice came on.

"Hello?" He said. He sounded a bit tired, and Amy realized that since she had left the hotel right after she woke up, it was 6:45.

"Um, I-it's me, Amy." She managed.

She heard some rustling sounds and then Ian calling to Natalie that he was going to take a stroll.

"Hello, love." Ian's said silky smooth voice.

"Uh, um, hi." Amy said back. "Um, was th-there something you wanted to talk about?"

There was a pause.

"Yes." Ian said after a moment. "Yes, there was. I wanted to, um, well, I wanted to ask you if you would like to, uh, maybe meet up. We could talk a break from the clue hunt and get to know each other. "

Amy was shocked I silence.

"Amy, are you ok?" Ian asked from the end of the line after a few seconds.

"Y-yes. I-I, uh. You can't trick me again, Ian. I won't fall for it like I did lady time."

She could almost hear his own shock and dismay.

"Amy, I swear, this isn't some sort of trick. I just want a break from the clue hunt, and I thought that maybe you might want one too. After that, we can go back to hating each other and trying to beat each other. Please."

Amy thought for a moment. Ian really sounded sincere, and he had said please. Then again, this was Ian, and he had betrayed her on many occasions. She sighed. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Really, you won't do anything?" Amy asked hesitantly

"I promise." Ian replied instantly.

Amy paused. She really did want to believe him, it was only that she would have a hard time trusting him.

" ok. " she said. "I'll come, but please don't do anything."

She heard Ian exhale through the phone. "Thank you Amy." He said.

"Yeah. So, uh, where should we meet? And when, because we are leaving Paris the day after tomorrow."

Ian thought for a moment before answering. "Well, could we meet at Le Fleur café. It's close to Luxembourg gardens. Is that ok for you?"

Amy thought about where they were staying, realizing that it was only about a half mile away from Luxembourg gardens. "Ok, and when should we meet?"

"Could we go tomorrow, at noon?" Ian answered with a question.

"Yes, that sounds good to me." Amy said. "You promise that you won't do anything?"

"Yes, I promise. No tricks, nothing. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, love.

"Goodbye, Ian." Amy said before hanging up. She turned to look at the sunrise that was starting to shine over a distant hill. It was really beautiful, flowing pinks and oranges flooding the dark blue sky, lighting up wispy clouds that were drifting aimlessly. She sighed and thought of what she was getting herself into.

 **Ohhhh... What's going to happen? Guess we'll have to wait to find out!**

 **diclaimer: I don't own: the 39 clues, the charecters, Paris, or any thing else that dosn't belong to me. Just saying.**

 **byyyeeeeee!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ian couldn't remember feeling this nervous about a girl before. Actually, scratch that. He couldn't remember feeling nervous about anything other than his mother. She was quite frightening. Then again, he probably would have been nervous about so many other things if he hadn't been so afraid of his mother and what he had seen her do. But enough of this, he had much more happy matters to attend to. He was going on a date with Amy.

Well, maybe saying it was a date was stretching the truth a little bit to much. It was more like a get together for two tired clue hunters. He had scheduled this because he was so tired of being the evil little Lucian that he was in the clue hunt. He wanted a break, and he could tell that the Cahill girl, Amy, wanted one too. This would most likely just be a stroll through a park, pretending that they were normal kids who had no imminent problems to solve, like finding clues.

Ian was slipping on a black coat when Natalie walked into his room. She stopped a few feet from the doorway, eyeing his get-up. He wasn't surprised. Ian looked a little different, with his dark jeans and red t-shirt, which was peeking out from underneath his jacket.

He looked at Natalie. "Yes, yes, I know. How very commoner of me, but I was about to take a stroll to clear my mind, and I certainly didn't want to attract too much attention." He said, opting out of telling her who would be accompanying him on his little stroll.

Natalie glared at him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"Oh, and please tell mother that I am taking a stroll so that I can think clearly." Ian added, not wanting to confront his mother himself.

"Ok, dear brother, I shall, but you must tell me how your stroll was when you return." Natalie replied with a sweet smile before leaving the room. She was definitely plotting something in that head of hers, but Ian decided that it was inconsequential at the moment. He grabbed some money and headed out the door.

He turned left even though the spot in which he would meet Amy was to the right. He didn't want his mother or sister to take guesses at where he was going. He circled around, weaving and turning every which way. He was never lost, though. He had looked at a map of Paris before leaving, and he was pretty sure that he had most of the city memorized.

As he walked, he started to imagine worst case scenarios. What if Amy hadn't trusted him and brought some of the other clue hunters? That would have loved to capture him because that would take out one of the leading players in the game.

He looked up and realized that he had redhead his destination. He sat down at the nearest park bench and pushed all of the pessimistic thoughts out of his head. He looked around at the beautiful gardens around him and waited for Amy.

Amy rushed out the front door before Dan or Nellie could question her anymore. She had fibbed that she wanted to scope out the town for any information that they could have missed. It had seemed like the perfect excuse. That is, until Dan and Nellie wanted to go with her. She had a hard enough time convincing them that they had other things that they needed to do.

She huffed as she hurried down the street. Amy looked down at her watch, expecting it to say she had only a few minuets to reach her destination, but to her surprise, it said that she had half an hour. She slowed her pace a little, relaxing into a slow walk.

As she headed down the sidewalk in a leisurely manner, she looked around at her surroundings. The city was quite beautiful in some places. She stared at an old fashioned flower box, but someone passed in front of it, obscuring her vision of the lovely orchids. She turned her head away, but instantly swiveled it back around as her brain processed what she had just saw. She had seen Ian walk in front of the flower box, or at least she thought she had. All of her instincts were telling her to run away, to hide, but she ignored them. She knew that Ian wasn't perfect, but she was a forgiving person. Besides, she would most likely see Ian in half an hour. Amy continued on her way, baffled at the butterflies that had started fluttering around inside her stomach.

 **Oh, what's going to happen?**

 **The next chapter I post for this story will be the actual date (if you want to call it that).**

 **bye! Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ian caught sight of red hair just a second before she appeared. Amy walked out of a passing crowd, emerging into Luxembourg gardens. She glanced around before seeing Ian. He could see so many emotions flash across her face. Happiness showed, followed by pain Next came trust and distrust, battling each other. These he had expected, but sensing a hint of disgust hit him like a blow to the face. He put a mask over this though, afraid that Amy may see.

"Uh, h-hello." Amy said shyly. She sat down beside him on the bench, but she sat at the opposite end, as far away from Ian as possible. He felt a little sting at this, but pushed it away, thinking that he was becoming overly dramatic.

"Hello, love." Ian said, smiling as kindly as he could, which wasn't much because he had never had practice.

There was a moment of silence, where neither of the two said or did anything. Amy looked completely at loss for what to do and Ian felt completely at loss for what to do. He scrambled around for something to say. What should he talk about? Come on Ian, he thought, just say something.

"You look very lovely today." He blurted out. He could see Amy visibly cringe. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could he say that, after the bad memories that word held.

"Uh, th-thanks." She said. "So, uh, what do you want to talk about?"

Ian was so relieved. Amy would still talk to him.

"Well, I don't know, but I had better come up with something good, because it sure did take some doing to get here." He joked, although the bulk of it was true. It had been quite hard to reach this point.

"Oh my god, I had such a hard time escaping! You would of thought I was being interrogated, or something! I probably was being interrogated." Amy said.

Ian smiled to himself. She seemed to be coming out of her she'll a little.

"It was so weird. I think that Natalie figured out where I was going. I think my clothes were the first clue." Ian spread his arms in an overly dramatic motion, displaying his commoner clothing.

Amy took in Ian's clothes. She had never seen him in such, well, normal clothing. "I bet." She replied. " I don't think I've ever seen you in such a normal outfit. It's always a suit and tie, or something."

"Yes, but I figured that that would have drawn much too much attention. Elides, I know how you hate attention." Ian smirked.

Amy could feel her face heating up, and she struggled to control her returning stammer. "W-well, I guess s-so, uh, um th-thanks, I-I guess." She managed out. She was so mad at herself for not controlling her stutter.

"So Amy, what are your favorite books?" Ian asked. He had asked about books because he knew that that was a comfortable subject for her.

Slowly, piece by piece, Amy's stutter disappeared. She and Ian started to learn a little more about each other, and within a few hours of walking around the park and talking, it was like the hunt never existed.

Ian stopped Amy when they had finished talking about why people got so upset over cats and dogs. "Amy, " he said, "I think that we should both head back to our teams now. They might suspect something if we're our all day, and we definitely don't want them to know about this." I hurt Ian to say this, but he still had a plan for them.

Amy smiled and laughed a little "imagine, " she giggled softly, "if Dan found me talking to you, he would go ballistic. He'd probably start screaming about how I betrayed the Ninga master."

"Yes, I wouldn't put it past Dan." Ian replied.

"So, Ian, maybe since I have your number, I should give you mine. Maybe we could keep in touch." Amy said.

Ian was shocked. He had been sure that Amy would have been too shy to give him her phone number, so he had planned on asking her for it. "Uh, yeah, that sounds good."

After Amy had told Ian her phone number, it was time to say goodbye.

"So, I guess that we shall see each other again?" Ian asked.

"Yeah," Amy smiled, "but the others have to think that we hate each other."

"Agreed."

They stood in silence for a moment, before Amy stepped forward and hugged Ian. It only lasted a second, but for some reason, Ian's sadness about them having to separate evaporated. Before he knew it, though, Amy was gone, lost in a sea of people.

Who would have thought, he thought to himself, that Amy would be the brave one here. She had always seen her as quiet and shy, but that was just the outside. Inside, she was so strong and confident.

After a few minuets spent sitting on a bench reflecting on what had happened, Ian made his way home. He was going to have a hard time explaining why his stroll had taken five and a half hours.

 **There, chapter four is done. So what do you guys think?**

 **I was thinking about if I should continue this story, or if I should start a new one. Let me know what you think by reviewing.**

 **bye!**

 **-Zoefluff**


End file.
